Generally, an icemaker is a machine for making ice. The icemaker is installed in a refrigerator where the ice can be made by cold air.
The icemaker is installed in a freezing compartment. In this case, a storing space of the freezing compartment is reduced by a space occupied by the icemaker. Particularly, when the icemaker is structured such that ice cubes falls out of the icemaker as the icemaker rotates, the installation space of the icemaker further increases and thus the storing space of the freezing compartment is further reduced.
Therefore, the icemaker is sometimes installed in a door of the freezing compartment. In this case, the storing space can be sufficiently secured. However, when the icemaker is installed in the door of the freezing compartment, water stored in a tray of the icemaker may overflow when the door of the freezing compartment is opened and closed. Furthermore, the overflowing water is frozen and adhered to a surface of the icemaker and the door. The overflowing water may cause the damage of the icemaker.
In order to solve this problem, when the icemaker is installed in the door of the freezing compartment, a water overflowing preventing cover is installed on the icemaker. However, when the water overflowing preventing cover is installed on the icemaker, it is difficult to rotate the icemaker as the icemaker trips over the water overflowing preventing cover.